The examination
by ElizaSP
Summary: As Victor Frankenstein comes in Vanessa's room to check out on her, she challenges him to learn more about the woman's body as well as his own... Fully Victor Frankenstein/Vanessa Ives (Franessa) fic None of the characters are my own I dedicate this fic to my Franessa obsessed followers, mostly Monika who asked me for this story ;)


It was dark in the room. Vanessa was still recovering of her sickness…

« It's over… » had said Ethan after going down the long stairs.

But was it really ? Wondered Victor. Would it ever really be ?

Right now it all seemed like a nightmare that had stopped. There she was, lying on the bed, sleeping, as calm as ever. She almost seemed like an angel with her white transparent dress and her long dark hair falling on her shoulders, her eyes closed, her red lips. It reminded him of some of those fairy tales his mother read him… Snow White! That was it.

As she suddenly moved a bit he felt embarrassed for having all those thoughts and took some distances with her on the bed. She opened her eyes then, her lovely green blue eyes and looked at him slowly, probably not immediately realizing who he was.

« Hi Doctor … » She said finally, with a small smile on her lips « You've come to check up on me, I suppose ? »

« Ye… Yes, that's the case » he said, hesitating a bit

« Well ! Do your work then ! You will see I'm perfectly fine now ! »

She was probably right. He could see her skin had gone back to it's normal color and she wasn't using the F*** word as much as before. The thought of that made him smile.

« What is it Doctor? Did I make a fool of myself? »

« No, not at all, don't worry… » he said gently, then he continued « Well, lets start our examination ! Does your body hurt, anywhere?»

She laughed « Well, not much, except maybe for the scars I did to myself and for the arm you used needles on » She showed it to them, and he laughed back.

« Well, I'm sorry Miss Ives but my drugs were the only thing that could calm your monster down »

He then touched her scares slowly, « It will heal on itself, don't worry, no other pain? »

« Nothing at all… Check for yourself »

He then touched her stomach gently then a bit more firmly, but she didn't move. Then he took his stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat. It was a constant rythme, she was fine. As he did so, the strap of her dress fell showing one of her breasts. He looked away, blushing a bit.

« Have you ever seen a naked woman? » Vanessa asked him with a half-smile

« Well… Of course I did, but all of them were dead… »

« You don't know anything about a woman's body to a men's touch, then? Do you even know how your body would react to a woman's touch? »

« I guess I don't. » He said a bit on the defensive

« It's fine Doctor… No one knows everything after all… My question now is, would you like me to teach you? I would be happy to be the one to teach you something »

« I don't think it's a good idea… » He answered

She then took off her dress entirely and lied naked on the bed again

« It's up to you » she said

Victor looked at the door then at her body… He looked as her breasts went up and down while she was breathing then at her belly and under wondering what was behind her dark curly short hair, wondering what she would feel if he ever touched her there. But it wasn't right, she had just came out of her illness… He got up and started walking towards the door and opened it slightly…

« Too bad… » she said, putting the sheets back on her body.

He then took a deep breath and closed the door then locked it making sure no one would come in.

« I prefer that » she said, smiling again as she took off the sheets, « I knew you were the kind to enjoy a challenge »

He walked back to the bed as she opened her arms to welcome him in. He just sat next to her on the bed watching her.

« Can I? » he asked showing her breast with his finger

« Of course… Do whatever you want, but you should let me know what you think. It's hard to read you sometimes, and I can't help you if I don't know what you think… »

He then put his right hand on her right breast, then squeezed it a bit, he could feel her nipples harden under his touch then he felt his own genital organ hardening in his pants. He wanted to hide it but it was too late, Vanessa was already watching.

« It's normal » she simply said, « your body reacts to mine, if you don't mind I would like to watch your body too »

"Actually, I think I would mind" he said blushing again, " I feel embarrassed about what it might look like right now…"

"Well, you shouldn't…" Vanessa answered taking of his shirt then his pants, "Here, that's better! What a lovely man you are" she said, contemplating him for a moment.

Then she took his hand that was still on her breast and slowly brought it to her face, to her mouth. She slowly stroke her lips with it then took one of his finger and opened her mouth. Remembering what happened last time Victor moved back a bit. She laughed again:

"Don't worry, I won't bite you Doctor"

He let her make her move again. She took his whole finger into her mouth and sucked it. He once again felt his body shiver. Then she put his finger down again in the middle of her breasts, then took it down on her body, slowly, down her stomach then under her belly. As she touched her own clitoral hood a moan came out of her mouth and she arched her back a bit. She touched it again a few times with his finger until her cunt as well as the hair above became wet. That's what arousal feels like he thought. Then she took two of his fingers and penetrates herself with it. He can feel his own genitals harden again as his fingers go up and down into her. Then she stops, pushes his hand away.

"I'm ready" she says, in a breathless whisper.

She then took his sex into her hand and started stroking it up and down, watching it as it got harder and harder. Then she said, "See, you're ready too! Climb over me now"

He did as she commanded, not sure of what he should do. She gripped his hips with her legs then said:

"Enter me…"

He hesitated a bit "Go on, she said, don't hesitate"

"Aren't you afraid? I mean… You know, of that demon of yours?" he asked

For the first time she was the one who looked embarrassed, she looked away a bit, not knowing what to say then she tried her sarcastic tone again:

"Then I have you to help me out of it, don't I Doctor?"

"Of… Of course" he whispered

"Then go on!" she commanded again.

He did so. Penetrated her completely then went out slowly. She moaned again. He hesitated to stop but her hips rocked against his inviting him to go on… He penetrated her again, he knew he was clumsy… But as time went on, he started going faster, fulfilling his own desire to own her, reacting at his own body. She started shaking faster too. Their hips were rocking in the same movement, they were complementary in that moment, only one. Then suddenly, he felt her cunt tighten against his sex as her legs went down, her body was like hardened, and he felt his was too. Then she shouted a bit louder than before. It's when he felt it, his own semen coming out of him, flowing in her body. It was one of the best thing he had ever felt in his life. He slowly stopped thrusting into her and lied his head down between her breasts, hearing her heartbeat again… She seemed to be fine.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, wondering how much pain he had done her.

"No, you didn't Doctor… I shouted out of pleasure… That's what you, doctors would call an orgasm? I guess…" she said smiling.

He went out of her then on his back on the bed. So that was it, an orgasm… He knew the meaning of the word before, but it was only now that he could understand it. He then started thinking about the woman next to him. He had scientifically knew all about her in that moment, and physically… They had been one for a few seconds and yet, there were so many things he didn't know about her… At least, he didn't wake up the demon in her, it was already that. But he wondered: What did she look like when she had sex with someone she loved? What did she think about him? Did she even have feelings for him? Would this ever happen again?

He looked back at her, there she was again, sleeping like an angel. He could see her arm hair up, she was cold. He put the sheets back on her naked body, then went out of the bed. He shouldn't stay here too long, the others would start wondering what he was doing. He dressed up, then started walking out of the room…

"You're leaving… Already?" She asked almost whispering

"The examination is over" he said, probably a bit more abruptly than he wish he had. Then he left the room.


End file.
